The Other Brother
by larsonae
Summary: What would happen if Sabrina started dating Matt not knowing he was Patrick's brother
1. Chapter 1

Sabrina was keeping it together. Patrick had gotten back together with Robin and Sabrina could not be happier for him and Emma even though she wished they were happy with her. It had been a couple weeks since the breakup and she was moving on as best she could. Carlos had tried relentlessly to get her to go on a date with him but she was not having it. Carlos of course was not giving up. Dr. Matt Hunter had recently started back at General Hospital after being released from Pentonville due to good behavior. Patrick and Robin knew about him starting back, but would be on a separate shift than him so they had a welcome home party for him at their house before Matt started back at the hospital. Sabrina was taking the night shift so she would not have to see either Robin or Patrick on a daily basis, the only time she would have to see them would be if they got paged in for an emergency.

Sabrina: "Hi, Can I help you?"

Matt: "Yes, you can tell me your name and where you have come from."

Sabrina: (laughing) "I'm Sabrina Santiago, a RN who graduated from the nursing program about a seven months ago. What is your name?"

Matt: "Well it is very nice to meet you Sabrina, I'm Dr. Matt Hunter, a neurologist who just started back on rotation after an unexpected vacation."

Sabrina: "Well it is nice to meet you Dr. Hunter, if you need anything please let me know."

Matt: "First of all, you can call me Matt, Dr. Hunter sounds too formal coming from you, and don't worry I will be letting you know if I need anything."

This made Sabrina blush for the first time since her break up with Patrick. She went along with her shift and once it was over made her way to the locker room. She was in a hurry to get out of the locker room before Patrick and Robin got in. Matt had come into the locker room just as she was heading towards the door running straight into him. (Thud)

Sabrina: "Oh My Gosh, I am so sorry!" Not noticing whom she ran into but was in the motions of trying to get out of there as fast as possible

Matt: "It's okay, I enjoy getting thrown against the door by a beautiful nurse."

Sabrina's mouth dropped open, as she couldn't believe how forward this new doctor was being.

Sabrina: "I have to get going, but thank you and sorry again for running into you."

Matt: "Don't worry about it, I know how you can make it up to me."  
Sabrina was thrown off guard with this statement but decided to ignore it because she knew Patrick and Robin would be coming in any minute.

Sabrina: "I really have to get going, but I will see you tonight for our shift and maybe we can talk about it then."

Matt: "Sounds good." Having to shout this through the locker room door as Sabrina ran towards the elevator.

Just as Matt turned around, he noticed both Patrick and Robin looking at him strangely.

Matt: "What?"

Patrick: "Who were you talking to?"

Matt: "Some nurse who works night shift, I don't want to tell you her name, just for you to ruin it for me."

Patrick: " You think I would ruin it for you?"

Matt: " I know you would"

Robin just smiled as she watched the exchange between Patrick and Matt. Matt finished in the locker room and headed towards the elevator. Matt was surprised to see Sabrina still waiting for the elevator when he got to it and he just smiled at her. He knew that Sabrina was the type of girl he wanted to be with, he just hope nothing would get in the way of ruining his chances.

Patrick was hoping to catch a glimpse of this nurse Matt was talking about waiting with him at the elevator. The only glimpse of the woman he saw get in to the elevator with Matt was dark hair pulled up in a messy bun. Of course, Patrick thought, the most common color of hair the nurses have at this hospital.

Robin knew in the back of her head, that it could be Sabrina, who Matt was referring to, but she didn't want the attention going from her to Sabrina that soon after Patrick and her had gotten back together. Robin knew of how close Patrick and Sabrina were, but tried to put it out of her mind when at home or work. Patrick seemed conflicted all day about who Matt was talking about. He was hoping to have to stay over tonight to overlap Matt and this nurse, just so he knew it was not Sabrina. Unfortunately, Patrick and Robin did not have to overlap with the night shift and when the elevator closed, the other opened to reveal Sabrina, heading to the locker room to get ready for work.

Matt: "Hey, Sabrina. Did you enjoy your time off?"

Sabrina: "Yes, I did. Did you?"

Matt: " Well I would have, if I was able to get you out of my mind."

Sabrina looked down at the floor unable to stop from blushing

Sabrina: "I am very flattered Dr. Hun..I mean Matt"

Matt: "Good I thought you would be so I was wondering if you would like to join me for breakfast at Kelly's tomorrow morning after our shift."

Sabrina: "Matt, I really appreciate it, but I just got out of a relationship that did not end well and I am still struggling to move on."

Matt: " Well don't think of it as a date, think of it as two colleagues getting to know each other."

Sabrina: "When you put it that way, I guess I can't say no."

Matt: "Awesome, how about I meet you at the elevator around 8:30. I will more than likely see you around during shift, but just so we have a clear and concise plan"

Sabrina: "Sounds good."

As they headed towards the locker room, Matt couldn't help but look at how beautiful Sabrina was. He couldn't believe someone would let her out of their grip. During their shift, Sabrina was paged into help Matt with many of his patients and the more he saw her the more he felt himself falling for her. The shift was over and just as before, Sabrina hurriedly tried to get out of the locker room, which she managed to do, but she saw both Robin and Patrick heading in that direction so she quickly turned so the stairwell was hiding her from view. They had come in early and Patrick was hoping to see her, he had been having a difficult time with not seeing her on a daily basis. He looked by her locker and did not see a trace of her belongings so he figured he had once again missed her.

Matt: "Hey, what are you doing over there?" He asked Sabrina when she standing under the stairwell

Sabrina: "Oh, just trying not to be seen from someone"

Matt knew that she meant her ex-boyfriend but didn't see who it was who went into the locker room prompting her to hide.

Matt: "Oh okay, well are you ready to go?"

Sabrina: "Yes, of course."

They made their way to the elevator and as they were getting in the elevator Patrick was coming out of the locker room, and noticed the same woman with Matt as he saw the day before.

Patrick: "Hey Matt!" Patrick was running trying to catch them before they got into the elevator just to see who this mystery woman was. Matt didn't hear Patrick and when the elevator doors opened they got in. Patrick was jogging trying not to create attention, but to get to the elevator as fast as possible. Once Patrick got to the doors, they had just closed but he could have sworn he recognized the woman's laugh as if it was pulling at his heart as to who it was.

Matt and Sabrina had a great conversation during breakfast getting to know each other. Sabrina thought that this was the first time since the whole Patrick debacle she was actually enjoying another man's company and able to be present in the moment instead of just appearing to be in the moment. They were walking to Sabrina's apartment as she didn't live far from Kelly's and even though it was morning, Matt wanted to make sure she got home okay.

Sabrina: "Well this is me."

Pointing to the door of her apartment she shared with Felix.

Matt: "I had a great time at breakfast. We should make a habit of this, but definitely for dinner instead. Beings that our shift change is coming up at the end of the week."

Sabrina: "That sounds like a good idea." She tried to keep the butterflies from moving around in her stomach but she couldn't help them from making her feel excited. Unlocking her door and opening it, they were both caught off guard when they saw a man standing up from the couch.

Sabrina: "Carlos, what are you doing here?"

Matt looked back and forth from them assuming Carlos was the man who had broken Sabrina's heart.

Carlos: "I was hoping to make you see that I am your soul mate"

Matt: "Dude, why are you here? Clearly you two broke up for a reason and I don't think Sabrina wants to be with you anymore." Before Sabrina could explain who Carlos actually was she was in between both of them, pushing them in opposite directions hoping they would both calm down. She was able to finally make Carlos leave and once he was out in the hallway, she slammed the door in his face, locking it behind him.

Sabrina: "I'm sorry about that. He just never is going to learn."

Matt: " Who was he referring to when he said 'I knew what he would do to you.'"

Sabrina: "Oh, it is not important, just some doctor at GH that I used to date."

Matt: "And Carlos is who?"

Sabrina: " Another ex-boyfriend who I dated before I came to Port Charles."

Matt: "Boy, I am sure learning a lot about you."

Matt had made his way closer to Sabrina and they were almost kissing when Matt's pager went off. He bowed his head in disappointment, as he knew the moment had passed for their first kiss.

Matt: "Well I better be going. I will see you tonight."

Sabrina: "Yeah. I guess then we can decide when and where we want to go next week."  
Matt smiled and realized he had not blown his chance entirely with Sabrina. He kissed her on her cheek and opened and shut the door.

Sabrina fell on the couch surprised at how in a matter of weeks her life had changed. Matt got to the hospital in record time, thanks to Sabrina's apartment being in close proximity to General Hospital. He was headed to the locker room when Patrick calling his name from the first floor nurse's station stopped him.

Patrick: "Hey Matt, I have a question for you."

Matt: "Okay, what is going on, I was just seeing my breakfast date off and I got paged in, what's the emergency?"

Patrick: "Actually I had you paged, there is no emergency."

Matt: "Alright, than what is it you wanted to talk to me about."

Patrick: "Your date, actually."

Matt: "Why is it any of your business?"

Patrick: "Because I think I know who you are dating and I don't want you to be dating her."

Matt: "You can't tell me who to and not date. You are not my warden."

Patrick: "I am not trying to tell you who to date, I am just trying to tell you who you can't date."

Matt: "And that would be?"

Patrick: "Sabrina….Sabrina Santiago."

Matt had kept seeing Sabrina despite Patrick telling him he couldn't. He didn't want to keep it a secret from Patrick but it was easier to keep than he thought. Sabrina hadn't mentioned Patrick to him the whole entire time they had been seeing each other and as long as they were going to be on different shifts, Matt saw no reason for bringing it up to Sabrina until absolutely necessary.

Matt: "Hey beautiful! You look amazing today."

Sabrina: "Oh, thank you!"

Matt: "Anytime"

They still hadn't spent the night together; Sabrina wanted to take things slow because during her last relationship she felt things were taken too fast though in the moment she wasn't thinking about how fast things were going.

Sabrina: " I am looking forward to our little getaway this weekend."

Matt: "Me too."

Sabrina: "Where do you want me to meet you after our shift today?"

Matt: "How about at my locker, just in case we don't finish at the same time, we aren't flaunting our vacation in front of our coworkers."

Sabrina: hesitated with her response "Yeah, that sounds good. I will see you then."

They went on with their shift both trying to keep their minds on their work but found it hard to think of anything else other than the times they sneaked off into the empty exam room on the floor to have passionate make out sessions. They were both anticipating what the weekend would entail and were hoping to get out of the hospital as soon as possible. Sabrina was at the nurse's station

Patrick: "Sabrina, could I talk to you?"

This was the first time they had seen each other in months and the feelings when they looked at each other hadn't changed for either of them.

Sabrina: "What do you want Patrick?"  
Patrick: " I was wondering what you were doing this weekend?"

Sabrina: " Why is this a concern of yours?"

Patrick: "Because I still care about you."  
Sabrina: "Well if you must know I am going away for the weekend with my new boyfriend."

Patrick started to look jealous and started to breathe heavier hoping to calm himself down.

Patrick: "Is it Carlos? Because if it is Carlos, how could you do that. You left him how many years ago, and now after we are done you are giving him a second chance? How could you?"  
Sabrina: "First of all, it isn't with Carlos if you must know, and it is someone who I work with."

Patrick: "How haven't I seen him around?"

Sabrina: " Because we have been keeping our relationship as secret as possible. Apparently his brother doesn't want me to be dating him."

Patrick's mouth drew open and he was unable to speak. The multitude of lies and secrets Matt was keeping from Patrick about who he was dating and why he hadn't introduced her to his family yet, were all answered in Sabrina's response.

Patrick: "You're dating Matt?"  
Sabrina: "How did you know?"

Patrick: "Because he's my brother, and I told him not to date you."

Sabrina: "How is he your brother, you don't even have the same last name? Besides where do you get off telling anyone they are not allowed to date me because you want me to be miserable. I am so glad I got out of this relationship before it you got too controlling!"

By now everyone at and around the nurse's station was listening, including Matt and Robin

Sabrina: "Patrick if you will excuse me, my shift is over and I would like to go get changed for my weekend away with my amazing boyfriend."

With that Sabrina walked off to the locker room to go get changed, and Matt was close behind her, glaring at Patrick as he walked by.  
Sabrina: "Matt, how could you not tell me you were Patrick's brother? You knew didn't you, you knew I was your brother's ex?!"

Matt: "Sabrina, yes okay, I knew that you were my brother's ex but I didn't want to mention anything until you were ready to hear it. I just want to put this behind us and enjoy the weekend."

Sabrina: " I will go on this weekend with you just because I am already packed, but we are going to be talking about this the entire way up there."

Matt: "Awesome"

They quietly got changed and started to walk out of the locker room

Matt: "Sabrina, I really am sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Sabrina: "It's okay, I am just glad I found out sooner rather than later."

They kissed and held hands as they walked out of the locker room. As Patrick and Robin were at the nurse's station following up on patient files they both along with the rest of the staff around the nurse's station watched as they held hands as they walked and waited for the elevator. Patrick followed them to the elevator with his eyes, and Matt glared back. He smiled as if to say 'I won'. They got to the elevator and kissed before going away on their weekend getaway.

Matt and Sabrina had a long talk about their relationship on the way up to the cabin Matt had rented for the weekend. They decided to continue to see each other even if he was Patrick's brother because they wanted to see where it would go. They were optimistic about everything and weren't worried about Patrick interfering with their relationship as he and Robin were still working on their relationship. They finally arrived at the cabin and just as they got out it started to snow.

Sabrina: "Oh my gosh, this is absolutely beautiful!" She looked up at the cabin and it was so beautiful as it was a wooden cabin with big windows so you could see the spectacular views from the warmth of the cabin. They made their way inside and decided to make dinner before they got too preoccupied with each other to make it later. As they were in the kitchen making dinner together, they found it difficult for them to keep their hands off of each other.

Sabrina: "Matt, you're going to make me burn the sauce!" she squealed as he once again started kissing her neck.

Matt: " Well I like my pasta with a small amount of sauce. It won't bother me if the rest of it burns." As he continued to move his lips lower down her neck until he was kissing her collarbone.

Sabrina turned the burner under the sauce off and covered the pot with the lid and turned around to face Matt. She knew she wouldn't last long when it was just the two of them in the cabin. They managed to get over to the couch before getting completely lost in each other. Matt had built a fire in the fireplace before they started on dinner and they made there way to the floor to feel the warmth of the fire on their skin. They hurriedly undressed each other and made loved as if they had never made love before in their lives. They came up for air and fell asleep in each other's arms. Matt awoke alone on the floor to the sound of Sabrina stirring the pasta in the kitchen.

Matt: "That smells amazing!"

Sabrina: "I thought you would like it." She smiled as he put a dab of the sauce on his finger and put it in mouth.

Matt: "Well what is the plan after dinner?" He asked, already hoping what she was going to say

Sabrina: "I don't know, I was thinking about going out and playing in the snow, I have never gotten to do that."

Matt: "Sounds like a plan." Sounding somewhat disappointed but he knew what would happen after they came in, they would have to warm up somehow.

Sabrina: "Alright, I think this is ready. Could you hand me those plates?"

Matt: "Gladly"

He handed her the plates and placed a kiss on her cheek. When they were done eating Sabrina and Matt cleaned up the kitchen and went to get dressed in some warm clothes they could play in the snow in. They had a blast having a snowball fight and wrestling in the snow. They decided to come back in and warm up. They took off their coats and boots in the mudroom and went into the cabin.

Matt: "I am going to make a phone call, just to check on my patients."

Sabrina: "Alright, but don't take too long or I may just fall asleep."

Matt's eyes followed her up the stairs to where the bathroom and bedroom were. He knew he had to hurry and make this phone call or he may just lose all self-control.

Matt finished his phone call as fast as he could and he was glad when he heard the shower still going in the bathroom. He took the stairs two at a time and made it to the door in record time. He quietly opened and shut the door, getting undressed immediately. Matt pulled the curtain open and gently grabbed Sabrina's waist, Sabrina shrieked.

Sabrina: "I'm sorry, you just scared me."

Matt: "I'm sorry babe, I thought I would surprise you."

Sabrina: "Oh don't worry it was a good surprise." She said as she leaned in to kiss him.

They both had finally warmed up when they got out of the shower and barely dried off before they went to the bedroom for the next round of love making. They were each others only thought for the rest of the weekend. Hanging out and getting to know each other on an even deeper level, they did not want to go back to work, as they knew the tension between Matt and Patrick would be something they would have to deal with. They grudgingly packed up their clothes and supplies into Matt's SUV and made their way back down the mountain to Port Charles. They continued to be on the same shift at work as it made it easier for them to see each other and make dates outside of work. Their relationship was getting serious and Matt was ready to take the next step. Sabrina was excited to see what Matt had planned until they got their schedules for the next two weeks. Sabrina would be on days and Matt would be on nights. The only problem was with this Patrick and Robin's schedules changed as well. Patrick would be working days with Sabrina and Robin would be working nights with Matt. Matt didn't mind working with Robin as they got along well, but they were both concerned as to what would happen with Sabrina and Patrick working the same shift.

Matt: "Patrick, could I please switch shifts with you?"

Patrick: "No, I like working the day shift and besides I have seniority over you."

Matt: " I just don't want you making Sabrina uncomfortable."

Patrick: " I would never do that to her, and if you are so concerned about this maybe you should be making a more serious commitment to Sabrina."

Matt: " I am planning on it in fact tomorrow I am planning on asking her to marry me."

Patrick: "You are asking her to what?"

Matt: "You heard me. I am going to ask her tomorrow after shift."

Matt walked away with the ring in his pocket and he thought he better do it tonight after shift before Patrick can try and talk Sabrina out of it.

Sabrina put on her ID card and was making her way to the nurse's station when she noticed a card with her name on it. She opened it and read what it said.

From the first day I met you, I have fallen in love with you more and more everyday. Make your way to the top of the hospital where you will find someone waiting to ask you a question.

~Matt

Sabrina was in shock as to what Matt had said. She didn't realize how much he was actually in love with her. As she waited for the elevator, Patrick came up beside her also waiting for the elevator. She tried not to make eye contact as they waited for the elevator. As they got in the elevator they smiled at each other, knowing the many short but passionate make out sessions they had in the elevator before they broke up.

Patrick: "What floor?"

Sabrina: "The roof actually."  
Patrick: "Why are you going up there?"

Sabrina: "I don't know, Matt just asked me to meet him up there."

Patrick remembered his conversation with his brother about Matt taking things to the next level with Sabrina. He thought Matt mentioned something about this happening a little later in the week, but he could not let this opportunity for him to tell Sabrina how he truly felt walk away with her. As they started to go up in the elevator, Patrick pressed the emergency button.

Sabrina: "Patrick what are you doing?"

Patrick: "Taking my possibly last chance for me to tell you how I feel about you"  
Sabrina: "We have had this discussion multiple times before we took different paths and you not being able to let your wife's memory go caused so much tension in our relationship I had to leave. Then when your wife magically came back from the dead, I knew it was time for me to leave and let you get back to your real family. The family that has your whole heart"

Patrick was so stunned by what Sabrina had said he couldn't say anything. She pressed the emergency button and the elevator started moving again. The roof was a couple of floors away but Sabrina had to get out of the elevator ASAP. She decided to take the stairs. When she walked onto the elevator there was Matt standing there at the end of a path of rose petals. She was so excited to see him and make him realize he was the one she wanted to be with. He was taken aback but pleased to see the passion she was showing towards him. Matt started to get on one knee when there was a loud slam from behind them. They both turned to see Patrick standing there. Matt got Sabrina's attention and worked up the courage to ask her to marry him in front of his brother.

Matt: "Sabrina, from the moment I met you I knew that I wanted to marry you. Every day that I spent with you I continued to learn about you and the more I learned the more I fell in love you more."

Sabrina: "I have fallen in love with you even more everyday too."

Matt smiled and said, "Sabrina Reina Santiago, would you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Matthew Hunter?"

Sabrina smiled with tears in her eyes and said, "Yes, I will."  
Matt got up off of his knee and kissed Sabrina with so much passion she nearly fell backwards. Patrick was just standing at the door watching this happen in front of his eyes. He did not know what to do other than to say congratulations as they walked passed him hand in hand. He went to the edge of the roof to get some air before returning to a shift, which would be nothing, but hearing all about his brother's engagement to the woman of his dreams. He made a vow to himself to get Sabrina back no matter how long it took him.

The wedding plans were getting underway, as Sabrina and Matt decided that they would get married on New Year's Eve with the plan to be kissing as husband and wife when the clock struck midnight. Felix was helping Sabrina with the wedding planning and was helping the couple get through the petty fights of colors and favors. They would be at work having another one of these fights during work and every time Patrick started to hear their voices get louder, he couldn't help but grin. He was hoping that with each fight, something would be said that they would call off the wedding or better they would call it quits with the relationship. To his disappointment each fight only ended with them being closer than before. He and Robin had decided to take a break a while back and since then Robin had decided to go back to Paris to practice medicine. Patrick was once again a bachelor father living his days around the needs of his daughter. The only reason he liked coming to work was the to possibly see Sabrina. Matt and Sabrina had moved in together and were talking about starting a family right away. Matt was ecstatic to be thinking about having a family with Sabrina, but Sabrina was afraid of starting a family right away. What would happen to her career? She decided to talk to Felix about the reservations she had about starting a family right away.

Sabrina: "Hey Fe, can I ask you something?" He thought she was going to ask about the wedding so he grabbed the binder and grabbed a pen ready to change something.

Felix: "Go ahead"

Sabrina: "Do you think I should stop working after I get married?" The question was a shock to Felix, his pen dropped to the floor and before he could pick it up, he was leaning against the station to balance himself.

Felix: "Why?"

Sabrina: " Well Matt said he wants to start a family right away and I just don't see the point of me working if I am just going to be taking maternity leave soon."

Felix: "You just finished your first year as a nurse and you are now considering leaving just because your fiancé wants to start a family."

As Felix was finishing his statement, Sabrina saw Matt and Patrick both coming towards the nurse's station. She covered his mouth with her hand and tried to pretend they were talking about her wedding dress.

Matt came up by Sabrina and gave her a kiss; Patrick had to look away in order to continue to stand there. If he only knew what Sabrina had talked about with Felix before he would have known, she in fact was having doubts.

Sabrina: "Hey guys, what's up?"

Trying to hide what they were talking about.

Patrick: "Nothing much, Matt had just asked me to be his best man"

Sabrina: "Really" Sabrina had to take a deep breath to suppress the feelings she had with and for Patrick.

Patrick: "Yeah, I couldn't say no to him"

Sabrina's doubts about her relationship with Matt were building in her soul and she was hoping having someone from the outside give her his opinion. That person being Carlos.

Sabrina went up to the ninth floor of the Metro Court where Derek Wells' office was and started looking for Carlos when she did not see him there, she decided to try her luck at the pier because if he was not at the office, she knew Carlos was at the pier. She found him there, but as she started talking, so did gunfire.

Sabrina: "Carlos! I need to talk to you!"

Carlos: "NOW?! Sabrina I'm a little busy right now to be your knight in shining armor and rescue you from the evil doctor."

Sabrina: "Carlos, I need to talk, now!"

Carlos grabbed her hand as they ducked from the bullets coming at them and got behind some barrels.

Carlos: "Ok, make this quick."

Sabrina: "Do you think I should marry Matt?"

Carlos: "Sabrina what are you talking about? I thought you were coming to talk to me so we could get back together."

Sabrina: "No that is not it at all!"

Carlos: "Well Dr. Hunter is a good guy, but you haven't shown this much fire since you stopped dating the married one."

Sabrina: "Patrick?"

Carlos: "Yeah, Patrick."

Sabrina: "I guess my intuition was right then." She got up from behind the barrel thinking that the shooting had stopped, but was quickly knocked back down to the ground and pain started radiating from her side. She tried to put pressure on her wound as best she could, waiting for Carlos to finish the firefight so he could help her. The only flicker of light coming off of Sabrina was the light hitting her engagement ring. Sabrina was taken to GH where luckily they were able to take the bullet out without having three crazy men screaming at them about what would happen if Sabrina were to die. Sabrina was lying in her hospital bed when she woke up. She looked at the foot of the bed and saw Carlos, Patrick, and Matt all standing there, willing her back to life. She knew in her heart what she had to do and it was not going to be easy as both Patrick and Matt were her doctors, so they could stay in her room as long as they wanted. Carlos on the other hand realized that his time with Sabrina had come to an end and that it would be best to take himself out of the equation. So there she was looking at both brothers standing there ready to jump however high she told them to, all she had to do was pick one. At that moment Felix came in and they all were startled when he introduced Sabrina's new doctor at her request, Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake.


	2. Chapter 2

Both Matt and Patrick stared at the open door in complete disbelief of who was standing in the door.

Robin: "Hello Matt and Patrick. How's my patient doing?"

Matt: "Robin what are you doing here?"

Sabrina: "I contacted her and asked her if she would be my doctor. She said she would so here she is."

Patrick: "Sabrina, but why have you asked her to be your doctor. Matt and I are perfectly capable of taking care of you."

Sabrina: "Because both of you think you know what is best for me without coming to a conclusion without fighting about it."

Matt and Patrick look at each other and sigh a breath of derision at each other and knew Sabrina was right.

Matt: "Sabrina, how about Robin be on the team with us. We all want the absolute best for you and now that there are three doctors, it will make things a lot easier if there is a disagreement between two of us."

Sabrina: "I don't care what you do, just as long as you don't do it in here. I am so sick of hearing you two bicker about everything."

Matt walked up to the side of her bed as he still was her fiancé, and kissed her on the forehead.

Matt: "Sorry, babe, you know I love you. Forgive me?"

Sabrina hesitated but not too long that Matt got concerned, "You know I do."

Patrick couldn't help but notice Sabrina looking over at him while talking to Matt. He thought something was odd about it, as Sabrina had not looked at him in that way since they broke up almost a year ago. He made a mental note to talk to Sabrina about it alone, if he could.

Patrick: "Robin, what do you say to a meeting so Matt and I can go over everything with you?"

Robin: "Sounds good."

Matt: "Alright beautiful, get some rest and I will see you as soon as my rounds are done."

Patrick only had a couple patients left and he knew Matt had spent the majority of his shift with Sabrina so Patrick saw this as the perfect time to talk to Sabrina, while Matt tried to play catch up. Once he was done with rounds, he could lock her door and they could finally have a conversation about their true feelings without any distractions. Patrick finished his rounds as quickly as he possibly could without forgetting about protocol and how Epiphany would have his head if he forgot something. He made his way back to Sabrina's room and was caught off guard when he saw her bed was empty. He looked in her bathroom and didn't see her so he was on a mission to find Sabrina before he was out of time. Patrick was thinking about places she liked to hang out when she was on her breaks from her shifts. Patrick then remembered that she liked to hang out at the chapel. He raced down there to see if she was down there. As he entered the chapel he saw her just sitting in the pew, looking up at the altar.

Patrick: "Sabrina what are you doing here? You need to be in your bed resting."

Sabrina: "Patrick why are you here? Shouldn't you being doing rounds."

Patrick walked towards her "I've finished for the day and I wanted to come and talk to you."

Sabrina: "About what?"

Patrick: "Sabrina, you know what about. About us and the unresolved feelings we both have for each other."

Sabrina: "I don't know what you are talking about. Besides I am engaged to your brother and your wife is now back in town."

Patrick: "Those things don't change anything. Those things have never changed the way I have felt about you."

Sabrina looked at him and tears were rolling down her cheeks. She got up and kissed him on the cheek and moved passed him. Patrick grabbed her arm as she was leaving but Sabrina pulled away, heading back to her room.

Patrick: "Sabrina I won't give up. I am telling you now that even after you walk down the aisle and marry Matt, I won't give up and I will never stop loving you.

Sabrina looked back at him as she was heading out the door "Patrick, I hope you do because I will never be a man's second choice. When Robin came back and we broke up, I knew I was your second choice. Matt made me happy when no one else could. The only reason you are fighting for me because you now have decided I am good enough for your love." She walked out of the chapel and with tears falling down her face, ran into Matt. She wasn't able to tell him what was wrong, but he soon saw Patrick come from the same direction and he knew something had happened. Matt was more determined than ever to keep Patrick away from Sabrina.


	3. Chapter 3

Sabrina and Matt's relationship was going through the roughest patch ever, they were approaching their wedding date, and every little word spoken resulted in a fight. It was more of the pettiness and the fact Sabrina had decided to take a leave of absence from her job as a nurse, just to see if she could handle leaving her job behind when she had kids. She was anticipating it to be difficult but was not realizing how difficult it would be to leave her the friends she had made at this job and she felt as if she would lose their friendships if she were to leave this position she loved. Patrick did not understand why Matt would want Sabrina to leave when she got pregnant. He knew that Sabrina loved her job and didn't understand why she was allowing Matt to dictate how she was to live her life after getting married. Patrick heard through Elizabeth that this was the last day she would be at work before she was married and would be taking two months off afterwards to see if she could adjust to being at home 24/7. Patrick called Sabrina's cell phone and left a message.

Patrick: "Hey Sabrina, it is Patrick, I heard that this was your last day for a while so I was hoping you could come up to daycare around four to see Emma before your wedding. I hope you will be there, Emma will be happy to see you."

Patrick hoped to walk up to daycare and see Sabrina waiting for him at the end of his shift. He finally finished his shift and with great anticipation made his way to the front of the daycare center. He looked up and saw Sabrina pacing back and forth in front of the door.

Sabrina: "Hey! I looked in and didn't see Emma. Did Anna come and pick her up already."

Patrick: "Actually, she is with Anna for the day."

Sabrina looked at him and realized that she had been tricked into this conversation.

Sabrina: "Patrick, why did you tell me that, when I got up here and didn't see Emma in there, I was so worried I almost called Anna myself."

Patrick moved closer to her and when she was too busy talking about how worried she was to notice his hands moving to her waist and his mouth moving closer to hers. He kissed her as if he was saving all his passion in his body and that he had saved since they broke up. She was taken aback for just a moment and then kissed him with the same amount of passion. She knew in that moment that she couldn't marry Matt; her heart did not love Matt like Patrick and it was something she had always known but in that moment allowed herself to finally have the realization to make a decision about it. Matt was crushed when she handed him back his ring, but always knew how much she loved Patrick he had just chosen to ignore it hoping that eventually Sabrina's heart would finally be his. Sabrina and Patrick walked away hand in hand excited to see the next adventure their love would take them.


End file.
